Dynasty Warriors: Kagirinai Shinboku
by Satu The Fire of Hope
Summary: The three armys are not yet over. Wei, Wu and Shu still fight to bring eternal calm to the land. But what will happen when in Kagirinai Shinboku turns up in each Army, what will these friends do to stop the fighting? 4 girls, two couples. Not yaoi/yuri
1. Chapter 1 New Member

**Dynasty Warrior**

**Kagirinai Shinboku**

**Chapter 1: New Member**

Author's Note: wow, this has to be the longest chapter i have written yet. i will try and make the next one longer. anyway, i really like Dynasty Warriors so i wanted to write a stroy about it. yes, most of the storys i write are anime or games, i like that kind of stuff (and i also cant think of any books to write a fanfic for) anyway, i hope you enjoy this story as you have all my other (and to those who hate my storys, F*** you) enjoy ^^

Cao Pi was riding his horse in a small town on the outskirts of Wei Castle. His father had sent him to look for new solders to recruit. He over looked some boys playing War. He heard hooves beat behind him. Zhen Ji rode up to him and looked at the boys also. "Have you found someone yet?" she asked.

"No, the men here are either too young or too old. There is no one the age to fight" Cao Pi said glaring at the sky.

"Men? Have you tried women?" she asked looking at a few girls throwing pebbles.

"To find a woman who can handle a sword would be troublesome"

"Then let me look for one"

Cao Pi looked at her and sighed. "Fine, it would help to split up and look for solders"

"Yes sir" she said and turned her horse around. She left him alone.

He looked at the many men and women who lived in this village. He sighed and got off his horse. He tied it to a fence and he started walking.

"Sir? Is there something I may do for you?" said a woman's voice behind him. He turned and found a woman who looked to be a mother.

"Yes, you may. I am looking for men who would like to be recruited into the Wei Army"

"I'm sorry, but none of the men here know anything in the way of the sword"

"Ah…then this trip was for nothing"

"Sir, I never said we didn't have people who didn't know it" she said grabbing his arm and leading him to a building that looked of a Dojo. Cao Pi followed the young lady and entered the Dojo. His face would never look surprised but if you looked into his eyes at this moment, you would see that he was very surprised. For this Dojo had only women training in it. When the young lady entered, the students stopped and stood into a line in front of her.

"Yes Lady Mikyo?" said a young girl with black hair. She looked to be 16 or 17.

"This young man is looking for people who would like to join the Wei Army"

"Ah…I said I was looking for men" Cao Pi said.

"And as I said, we have no men who fight. The women fight in this town" Lady Mikyo said.

"Lady Mikyo? May we have the young man's name?" said a girl with deep brown and the most peculiar purple eyes.

"Ah, yes. Young man, may we know you name?" said Lady Mikyo.

"I am Cao Pi"

"So _you're_ the mighty Cao Pi, son of Cao Cao. You don't look like much" said the black haired girl.

"_Arrisa_" Lady Mikyo said in a stern voice.

The girl by the name Arrisa flinched and smiled nervously.

"It's alright Lady Mikyo. I'm used to it. But if this young lady doubts my strength, then I'll shell let her test against them" Cao Pi said smiling.

The girl looked at him and then smiled also, "May I Lady Mikyo?" she asked.

Lady Mikyo smiled also and nodded. It seemed that she's been wanting her students to fight one of her King's officers. "We shell take this in the training grounds in the back" she said, leading her students to the back of the room and opens the screen door to the training grounds.

The Training Ground was very wide. There was a safe area where the other students and herself could sit. One of the students went to get sword for them to you but Arrisa stopped her. "Let the _Prince _use his weapon" she said and pulled out a double bladed sword from a sheath on her back. She took the sheath off her back and gave it to that on student, the one with purple eyes. She looked younger then Arrisa and seemed to admired her. Arrisa ruffed the girl's hair. "Okay, get out of here before you get hurt Lien."

Lien pulled Arrisa down and whispered something into her ear. Arrisa smiled and nodded, "Thanks". Lien smiled and ran off to the other students with the sheath in her hand.

Cao Pi pulled out his weapon (I believe it is also a double bladed sword). "Seems to me we have similar weapons" he said.

"Yes, but I know what you can do and you know nothing of me" Arrisa said smiling.

He looked her in the eyes which were a deep blue. He shook his head, he felt like he was being pulled into her eyes. "You've seem to have notice that you _must _not look into my eyes" she said and pulled her double bladed sword apart running at him.

He also pulled his part and moved this into a block.

She smiled and then disappeared. "Ah…who did you do that?" he said looking around him.

"Do what? I just jumped" she said above him.

He looked and saw her. He blocked the attack she tried to make on him. She flipped and landed on her feet behind him. He turned around and attack but she jumped out of the way. She put the swords together and pulled out a…charm? She throw it at him and it exploded making smoke erupted around him. She appeared behind him with her sword apart and both blades to him neck. He grunted and looked at her. "You're…a ninja…" he whispered. "That is the way we are trained" she whispered back.

He smiled and turned pushing her to the ground. She grunted as she hit the ground with him holding her arms. He squeezed her wrists making her let go of her blades. She wiggled as she tried to get out of his grasp but it was no use. The smoke cleared and Lady Mikyo stopped the fight.

"It seems you have found a recruit to join your army" she said as he got off Arrisa. Arrisa got up and picked up her swords.

"I'm sorry but I am looking for men, not girls" Cao Pi said also picking up his swords and sheathing them.

Arrisa gasped. "A girl am I? That is all you men know---no---_princes _know. You always think that women are made to clean and all that other stuff they usually do. You should see how we women can fight"

"I have" he said.

"Hmph…then you can't just prove that I am just as good as any of the _men_ in your army"

"I think this girl has promise" said Zhen Ji in the doorway.

"_Zhen Ji_" Cao Pi said.

"What? She could do well with the Wei Army" Zhen Ji said.

"Thank you, it's easy for other _women _to see. But this _prince _is having trouble seeing that" Arrisa said taking her sheath back from Lien. She sheathed her swords and closed her eyes.

Zhen Ji walked over to Cao Pi and took his hand, "We must recruit her. Lord Cao Cao would be delighted to meet her" she whispered

"Hee, the last thing I want her to do is meet my father" Cao Pi whispered back.

"I can hear you, you know" Arrisa said.

Zhen Ji looked surprised. They were like 9 feet from her and she could still her them even when they whispered. "She would be very useful in the Wei Army" Zhen Ji said.

Cao Pi sighed, "Fine".

Zhen Ji smiled and walked over to Lady Mikyo. "Sensei—" she started.

"Mikyo" Lady Mikyo said.

Zhen Ji smiled at her, "We would like to recruit that young lady in the Wei Army. It would do us great pleasure if you would let us do so"

"I do be delighted" Lady Mikyo said, "Arrisa, get your things"

"Yes Meme" Arrisa said opening her eyes and walking back into the dojo. Cao Pi sighed again and went into the dojo to get into the street. Zhen Ji went with him.

"I'm glad we were able to find someone" Zhen Ji said.

"You are as yourself as ever" he said.

"And what do you mean by that?" she asked.

"You acted nice to that lady, but I know how you really act" he said.

"Yes, but I must be nice to gain trust"

"You have already gain mine"

She smiled and untied her horse, mounted herself on it. He did the same. Arrisa ran out of the dojo with only on bag with her.

"Is that all your belongings?" Zhen Ji asked.

"A ninja must travel light or she shell be slowed in the run" Arrisa said.

"Ah…I guess you're right"

"You shell be riding with her" Cao Pi said.

"I shell ride my own horse thank you" Arrisa said sternly.

She went into the stable and took out a black horse and mounted it.

They rode to the Castle as she tagged alone behind saying good-bye to her friends.

'She will be very troublesome, I will just have to live with it' Cao Pi said looking back at her. He suddenly got a flashback of their fight. Him looking into her eyes and also him holding her down. He shook his head again and faced front leading the way to the castle.

Author's Note: yeah, this was long but I really had with one ready to be written. I was just thinking of what to do and this suddenly popped into my head I had to write it. So, I hope you enjoyed it and I will get the next chapter as fast as I can.


	2. Chapter 2 The Promise

**Dynasty Warrior**

**Kagirinai Shinboku**

**Chapter 2: The Promise**

Sun Ce walked down the hall to Sun Shang Xiang's room. He took a deep breath and knocked. "Ah…Shang? Ah…father would like to see us in the War Room" he said.

Shang opened her door "About Wei?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think so. I don't know all the details" he said stepping to the side letting her pass.

"Is…ah….little sister coming?" she asked looking at the ground.

"We don't know if he will send her…but I had Lu Xun get her"

"Oh…I do hope that she will stay here. I don't think the war life is for her"

"Why?"

"Well…she's just…too peaceful to fight"

"Yes…you are right. We all hope" he said leading the way.

Lu Xun was walking down a different hall at this time. He came to a door and knocked. There was no answer. "Kanasha?" he said opening the door. There was no one in there. "Where is she?" he said as he walked into the room.

"Hayhaa!" yelled a voice outside the window. He walked over to it and saw a girl around 17 practicing sword-play. "Yahh!" she said slashing her sword. She had dark brown hair, like the rest of her family. She jumped back and pulled out a bow and arrow. She shot the arrow and hit the bull's-eye made on a tree. She quietly put the bow away and slashed her sword again. Lu Xun smiled and left the room.

"Yahh!" Kanasha yelled slashing her blade. "Huff…huff…huff" she breathed deeply and stuck her sword into the ground. She looked into the sky and saw the sun just about to set. "Crap! I have to be in the War Room" she said pulling her sword out of the ground and sheathing it. She ran to the screen door and opened it. She ran in and bumped into someone fall forward. But someone caught her before she hit the ground. She looked up to see Lu Xun holding her. She blushed and quietly got out of his arms. "Sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going" she said looking down.

"It's alright. I was coming to get you anyway" he said.

"What?"

"Well, I went to your room and heard you outside your window" he said.

She sighed heavily "Ce told you to get me didn't he?" she said.

"Ah…yes…he did" he said.

'_Ce, you are so dead' _she thought. "Well, we better get to the War Room or my father will kill me. Well…no…it'd be Shang who'd kill me" she said laughing.

Lu Xun also laughed, "You're right" he said.

She slipped past him and started walking down the hall. Lu Xun caught up with her easily. She looked to the side to look at him. _'Why? Why did you have to send __**him**__, Ce? You know…" _she shook her head to shake these thoughts from her mind, _'I can't think of that now. I have to focus. Father might send me out to fight this time. I have to prove that I can fight, along side my brothers and sister. That I'm just as strong as they are...but…will I…be able to fight with him…' _she shook her head again. She had to stop thinking about that. She has to focus.

"Kanasha?" Lu Xun suddenly said.

"Ah…yes?" she said being interrupted of her thoughts.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Ah…" she looked at the ground. "I'm not going to stay behind this time. I'm always here, waiting for them to come home…waiting to hear that one of them die…"

Lu Xun looked at her.

"I'm tired of waiting. If one of them is about to die…I want to be there to know…I want…to try…to try and save them if I can" she said looking up and staring in front her. They have stopped walking now.

"Kanasha…" Lu Xun said.

"So…I'll be out there…with them. And fight by their side" she said smiling.

Lu Xun just stared at her. She looked over to him and saw him staring. She blushed and looked away. She smiled again and said, "So, lets go" and she starting running down the hall.

Lu Xun stood there looking after her. "Kanasha…you would be a fine warrior" he said and ran after her.

Sun Jian looked at his children and sighed. "Do any of you know where your sister is?" he said.

Sun Shang Xiang looked at Sun Ce and then at Sun Quan.

"No father" Sun Quan said.

"She will probably be here any minute though" Shang said.

Suddenly Kanasha came running in through the door with Lu Xun behind. "Ah…sorry I'm late father" she said walking over to her brothers and sister to stand next Sun Ce.

Lu Xun came up behind her and stood next to her. "I had trouble finding her my Lord, she was not in her room…she was practicing in the training grounds" he said.

Sun Jian was surprised at this. "Practicing? You mean learning to handle a sword better?" he asked.

"Yes My Lord. She has gotten better, she can strike without a false step" Lu Xun said.

"And…you watched her do this?"

"Yes My Lord, from the window"

Kanasha blushed after he said that. "From the window?" she asked.

"Yes"

She sighed heavily. "Dang it. No one was suppose to see me" she said.

"But Kanasha…he said you have gotten better. We are all proud of you" Ce said.

She looked at him and smiled. "Thanks Ce"

Sun Jian smiled also and turned to the board behind him. "We are to fight a part of Wei Army to rescue Ling Tong from the castle he is being held in……." he started to say. He continued.

"Ce?" Kanasha whispered to her brother.

"Yes?" he answered.

"You're so dead"

He smiled knowing why she said that. He had sent Lu Xun to find his sister and did that for a reason. He knew that she would walk with him then with himself. And also because he knew that his little sister had a crush on his best friend. So he knew that she would want to kill after this.

"……and that is how you're going to get onto the castle Ce" Sun Jian said.

"What?" Ce said totally not knowing that his father was talking to him and being so deep in thought.

"You're going to come around the back with me with you and get into the castle to save Ling Tong while everyone else is fight in the front" Kanasha whispered.

"Oh, thanks" he whispered back. "Got it" he said to his father.

"Good. Kanasha, please stay with Sun Ce no matter what. Whatever you hear a soldier say about the frontal attacks, stay with him." He said.

"Yes father, I understand" she said.

"Good. We shell leave tomorrow evening. We have to wait for someone to get here in the morning" Sun Jian said and left the room.

"Wait for someone? But everyone in our army is here, Huang Gai, Taishi Ci, Zhao Yu, Zhou Tai…" Kanasha started.

"Not everyone" Ce said smiling and opened the door, "You'd like him, Kanasha"

"Huh?" she said following him, "But who is _he_?"

"You'll find out when you meet him tomorrow"

She crossed her arms and kept following him into the training grounds. "Huh? Why did you come here?" she said.

"I want to see how much you've improved" he said pulling his Tonfas.

"What?!" she said.

"Come on, you did say you were going to kill me" he said laughing.

She smiled. "Fine" she said and pulled out her sword.

"A sword? But I remember Zhou Tai saying that you used a bow"

"I do"

"Okay…well…let's see what you've got"

She stood her ground.

"Hmmm…so you're going to wait for me to attack, ok" he said and ran toward her.

She waited until he was right in front of her and then spun around him. She hit him in the back with the flat of her sword and jumped back.

"Ah…" he said after getting hit, "So you're trying _not _to hurt me"

She smiled, "well, if you get hurt tonight. Then who will lead the sneak rescue?" she said.

"Hmm, you're right" he said and charged at her again. This time she blocked the attack. She held it off…for a few seconds.

"Negghhh" she grunted as she went down on one knee. She gritted her teeth and pushed him off. He stepped back a few steps off balanced. "Huff…huff…" she breathed deeply.

"Kanasha?" he said knelling next to her.

"I'm okay…I just never…tried fighting someone…and I never really…got stronger in holding of an attack" she breathed.

He helped her up, "that's enough for today" he said.

"Okay" she said.

Lu Xun watched as they walked into the castle after their practice fight. He sighed, "She has gotten much strong then the last time I saw her" he said.

"You're right" said someone behind him.

Lu Xun turned to find Sun Jian. "My Lord?"

"She is my daughter and I haven't even notice the strength and trust she has gained" Jian said walking up to Lu Xun.

"Sir? You mean you didn't pay attention to her?" Xun asked.

"That's it right there. I have never treated her like her brothers…or even like her sister. She treated war like it was pointless" he said, "And she is right. But now I see that she as changed, in many ways"

"Sir?"

"Lu Xun…"

"Ah…yes…My Lord?"

"…watch out for her…keep her safe…" Jian said.

"Ah…yes My Lord" Xun said and left the Lord to himself.

In the evening the next day Sun Kanasha was in the training grounds practicing her blocking with Sun Ce. He didn't put much strength on her, but added a bit more strength after each block. 'Yahhh!" he yelled attacking her again. She blocked at repelled it back at him. "Whooaaa" he said falling backwards.

She laughed, "Did you do that on purpose?" she asked.

"No…I really did lose my balance. You've gotten stronger in just a few hours" he said.

"I know. I don't know how I did it but I did" she said.

They heard clapping by the castle. Kanasha looked at the person who did it. But…she had never seen this person before. He had dark brown hair with …no shirt on.

"Ah…who are you?" she asked the stranger.

"Took you long enough" Sun Ce said.

"Sorry, had a run in with some bandits on the road" the stranger said.

"Yeah, right. You run into bandits, no, you'd be the bandits"

"Heh, you're right"

Kanasha walked up to the stranger, "I asked, 'Who _are_ you?" she said sternly.

"Heh, someone who doesn't know me. That's new. Well then, since you asked to nicely. I am Gan Ning. And might I ask the lady her name?" he said.

"Ahhh"she gasped and you know him?" she said to Ce.

"Well…yeah" Ce said.

"Ah…hello…I seemed to have asked for your name or do I have to guess?" Gan Ning said.

"This is my sister, Kanasha" Ce answered his question.

"You have another sister?" Ning asked.

"Yeah…sorry I never told you. Father told us to keep it secret until she decide to fight"

"So on one knows about her in Wei or Shu?"

"Yeah"

"Ah…I'm right here you know" she said.

"Feisty isn't she?" Ning said.

She stared at him, she finally noticed that his eyes were a golden brown. Her face softened, she also noticed that he wore many tattoos. "He's quite…odd" she said.

"Heh, I'm a pirate. I'm suppose to be odd" he said laughing.

"A pirate?!" she said.

"Yeah, didn't I tell you that?" Ce said.

"No! And father is letting a _pirate _into _our_ army?!"

"Hey, I'm not a bad fighter and I'm quite loyal to that father of yours. So give me some respect" Ning said.

"Give you some respect? Ha, never in your lifetime _boy_" she said walking into the castle.

"Boy? Boy! Hey! Come back here lady!" he yelled walking up behind her.

"Oh brother…I was afraid this would happen. Well…I better go tell father." Ce said leaving.

"Stop following me" she said.

"Not until you take back what you said. You may still be a girl but I will not be disrespect by one" Ning said.

She sighed angrily and started walking faster. "Will you just leave me along" she said.

"Hey! Will you stop already…okay. Just stop" he said grabbing her arm and pulling it to make her face him.

She gasped and tripped over a pulled up floorboard. He caught her before he could fall but fall backwards in surprise. "Oww" she said opening her eyes and saw that she was on top of Gan Ning.

Gan Ning looked at her and smiled. She gasped and got off him quickly. She got up and started walking again. He got up quickly and ran after her "Hey, I'm sorry about that" he said. She didn't say anything. "Hey…ah…" he started.

"You don't have to be sorry" she said looking at the floor.

"What?" he said.

"It's my fault. I---I called boy and I made you angry. So you came after me to make me take it back…but I wouldn't. That's the thing about me…when I say something…I never take it back" she said.

"…no, I should be the one to take the blame" he said.

"Huh?" she said looking up at him.

"I let my anger get the better of me. _I'm_ the one who pulled you" he said.

"You know, you're as bad as I thought" she said. He looked at her confused. "I thought you were one of those thieving pirates and just followed my father to betray him"

He glared at her, "I am loyal to your father. He helped me in a bad time and I have to repay him"

"And how are you going to do that?" she asked smiling.

"By saving him when he needs it" he said hitting his fist to his chest.

She laughed, "Heh. Have fun trying, my father is the Tiger of Wu. He never needs help, he is the Lord of this kingdom for a reason" She said.

"Yeah…I know"

"Well, see you out there"

"What?"

"The battle. You're attacking the frontal side right?"

"Oh…no. Sun Jian told me to help Ce with the rescue"

She stopped. "You're going to help my brother…"

"Yeah, me and your brother are pals"

"But that's means…you're working with me too…man, my life truly wracks" she said.

"Hey, don't be too hard on yourself. Like you said, I'm that bad of a guy"

She sighed and leaned against a wall. "Yeah, yeah. I know" she said.

"Well, lets get ready for that fight" he said and grabbed her hand.

"Huh?!" she gasped and got pulled behind him.

He looked back at her and smiled.

She looked at him and couldn't help but smile back. He looked in front of him and pulled her along.

'_What are these feelings I feel toward him? I've just met him and he already is making me smile and laugh. Who is he really?' _

Author's Note: wow, I told this one would be longer then the last one. Well there you go. *sighs* that was a tough one to write. I kept getting Writer's Block at the first fight between Kanasha and Ce. Anyway, how did you like it when Gan Ning appeared? I hope I got the way he acts right. I'd hate to have done it wrong, he is one of my fave characters. Anyway, I couldn't tell if his eyes are gold or brown so I made them golden brown. Yes, I know that I switched from Wei to Wu. That was the point, next is Shu. Then you'll have to see who is next after that. Thxs for reading this and enjoy the rest.


	3. Chapter 3 Attention

**Dynasty Warrior**

**Kagirinai Shinboku**

**Chapter 3: Attention **

Liu Bei stood in the cherry blossom garden. Pang Tong came up behind him and stood next to him.

"Is there something bothering you?" Tong asked his friend.

"…I feel as if I…have not been…" Bei started.

"Lord? Friend? Brother? _Father_?" Tong said_._

Liu Bei sighed, "I don't even know what they are like now. They might have changed the last time I saw them"

"Ah, yes. They have changed, but more like you" Tong said happily.

"I hope you're right" Bei said taking a cherry blossom from the tree in front of him. He held it in his hand gently as the wind blow. The blossom floated out of his hand and flew with the wind and into the sky.

Xing Cai stood outside in the training grounds practicing her fighting. A little girl with brown hair and eyes stood at her window watching. She was around 8 and enjoyed watching the officers fight. She wanted so much to with them. There what a little thunk that sound by her other window. She stopped looking out the window and went to the other one. She picked up a small rock that was on the ground in from of it. She looked out the window to find 5 boys standing out there. She smiled.

"Come on Kai! We want to play Attack with you again!" the tallest yelled, he was just a year older then her.

"Ok, I'll be right down!" she yelled. She went into her and opened her door. No one was in the hall and she snuck down stairs. She walked down the hall and found a window that is below her room. She saw the boys and pulled herself out the window. She smiled and ran up to them. "Ready to get your butts kicked again?" she asked.

"No, last time didn't count" said the smallest, he was 5 but loved playing with the older boys.

"Fine, but I won't hold back" she said.

Liu Bei walked down the hall and found a door open. He sighed, "Again"

Jiang Wei came up behind him "Sir…is something wrong?" he asked.

"No, just that Kai has run off again"

Jiang looked into the room and nodded. "We'll find her sir" he said.

"No, leave it. Let her enjoy whatever she is doing. And I will be the one to find her. I would like to know what she is doing all these times she runs off"

"Ah…yes sir" Jiang said walking away.

"Hmm…what does she do all these times?" the lord said walking down the hall again. He walked passed an open window and heard laughing. "Hmm…" he looked out the window to see 5 boys playing with a girl with brown hair. He smiled and went to find a door to get there.

Kai was now facing the tallest boy. She had beaten all the other boys except the 5 year old. She smiled, "You _sure_ you don't want to back out instead of having to lose and be embarrassed again" she said.

"I'll never back out to a girl!" he yelled.

She smiled even wider, "Fine, it's your loss" she said shrugging.

"…..I will beat you!" he yelled and charged at her. They had wooden swords.

She dodged his attack and hit him gently on the back. She jumped back and smiled.

"Why you" he said and charged at her again. She again dodged his attack and this time hit him in the head a little hard this time. "Owww!" he yelled.

She looked at him but knew he was faking.

"And what are you doing out here?" said a voice behind her.

Her eyes widen and she turned to see her father, Liu Bei standing there. She chuckled nervously. "Ah…playing?" she said.

He put his hand on her head. "Don't worry, I'm not mad" he whispered.

"Huh?" she said surprised.

"Now which one of you boys have challenged my daughter?"

The boys looked at each other and the other four pointed at the tallest.

"Hey! I'm not the only one!" he yelled.

"It's ok lad. But you've got to remember that she is a lady and has to be treated like one even if she is fighting you. Do you see her hitting you very hard?"

"Ah…no sir…she is going easy on me" the tallest said.

"Yes, so you should respect her for that"

"Yes sir"

"Come Kai, I would like to speak with you" the lord said.

"Huh?" she said again.

He took her by the hand and led her back to the castle. She looked back the boys and smiled. They just stared, not knowing that her father was the lord.

Liu Bei had Liu Chan and Liu Kai in the library when Zhuge Liang came in.

"Oh…what is going on here?" he asked sitting in his usual chair.

"Hi Liang" Kai said.

"Father is going to tell us something but he's been sitting there thinking" Liu Chan said.

"Oh…well, I'll take my leave then" Liang said getting up.

"No…stay please, I do not like just sitting here and he won't talk to me" Kai said pointing at Liu Chan.

Liang chuckled, "If thy princess wants me to stay, I shell" he said sitting down.

She got out of her chair and sat by him. "Can we read a book?" she asked.

Liang smiled and let her pick the book to read. She got up and ran to one of the bookshelves. She looked at the many books and took a small but fairly thick book. She walked back and gave it to him. He looked at the cover, it read 'The Living Rose'. It was about a young girl who even though was beautiful, was also very deadly in combat. He chuckled and opened it to the first page where it showed a picture of the young girl wearing a red komono with black hair and deep blue eyes. She carried two swords under her komono.

Kai smiled and watched as Liang started reading from the book. Liu Chan sat in his chair and listened as well. Though Liu Bei was deep in thought, he also heard his strategist tell his young daughter the story. After some time he looked up and saw Kai smiling as she heard this story. She seemed to like warriors that were girls and how it told the reader that they can be just as strong as men but more deceiving. He also looked at Liu Chan who was now interested on hearing the story has turned to face Zhuge Liang. _'My children have changed without me knowing. I will now pay more attention to them and see them grow' _Liu Bei thought to himself and listened as Liang continued telling the story about the young girl.

Author's Note: I know it's very short, but I was lazy with one and I'm waiting to get permission to use someone else OC so…the next one will be longer, about as long as the last chapter. Anyway, enjoy my story.


End file.
